


Wanting

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural/Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, Incestuous feelings, M/M, Voyeuristic Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took a step back, horrified at what he was seeing, horrified at not walking away earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

  
He heard the sounds before he saw them but by then it was too late.  He had to check and make sure… what he heard… it wasn’t someone hurting him.  He realized a little too late that those sounds weren’t pain… they were pleasure.  He pushed down the thought that tried to say he knew all along, but then he was watching and it wasn’t anything he’d been prepared for. 

The oldest Winchester brother was laying back on the floor, whatever they’d managed to find as padding underneath him, shirt pushed up his chest and pants around his ankles.  His hands rest on pale hips and he was thrusting up into the younger man, his body sweat covered and tight with need.  “yeah… come on…”  Dean was saying.

John, John Connor, his John was on top of Dean, shirt still on but bottoms lost somewhere along the line, like they knew this wouldn’t last long enough to bother will all their clothes. 

He couldn’t look away, couldn’t help but watch the way John’s back arched when Dean thrust into him, the way his head fell back when pleasure hit him.  He couldn’t look away because it was what he dreamed at night, just another nightmare because wanting to fuck his nephew was worse than the nightmares about the metal, even if they didn’t feel like nightmares until he woke.

He didn’t want to admit what he felt, he was good at lying to himself, but this was too much, too close and even if he wanted to deny anything else, there was his rock hard cock that put his lie out there with the physical truth.  He ground his hand down to ease the ache. 

He watched as John rode up and down Dean’s cock, as Dean reached a hand up and began stroking John in time with his thrusts.  He watched as John came over Dean’s chest, his body jerking and falling down onto Dean’s chest where arms waited to catch him.  He watched as Dean thrust a few more times into him and then heard the low shaky moan that he knew had to be Dean coming. 

He took a step back, horrified at what he was seeing, horrified at not walking away earlier.  Horrified and terrified for wanting. 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of John riding Dean with voyeur!Derek


End file.
